FwPCMH08
is the 8th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 57th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nakao, a colleague of Akane's tries to convince her to close the Tako Cafe and return to her old job. As she tries to deal with her feelings about this, Hikari worries over her decision and the girls try to help make the decision easier. '' Summary Akane worries over the recent changes she has made to her menu. She welcomes Hikari as she returns, but is surprised when Hikari asks her if she was going to close the Cafe. She asks Hikari why she would ask something like this, and she answers that she overheard Naoko asking her to return to the company. Akane asks where Hikari got this information, then insists that she has no worries, because she has no intention of shutting down the cafe. It's then Nakao appears, surprising both girls. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka are walking while having a chat about chocolate. They are surprised to see Hikari so upset and wave as they join her. She mentions that Akane will be closing the Cafe, causing Nagisa a great deal of shock- only to point out she actually ''doesn't know if this is true or not, but she believes this will happen. Honoka mentions how hard it is to decide between two very good things, and it must be why Akane is struggling to decide. Meanwhile, the boy at the mansion is playing with the Zakenna, only for the swing he is on to go too high up; forcing Uraganos to save him from falling. The little boy then runs into the nearby woods to play as Circulas speaks with Uraganos regarding Shiny Luminous. Hikari returns to the Cafe and is a half hour late, causing Akane to scold her and send her off to clean the garbage. Pollun peaks from her pocket and after a moment of surprise, and Hikari realizes that Akane must have been worried about her. That evening, Hikari and Pollun practice a new word they have recently learned. Pollun accidentally breaks a tea cup that was sitting nearby and quickly apologizes, but Hikari claims it is fine and he can see her thoughts are more or less focused on Akane anyway. She decides to go to bed soon after, with Akane proceeding to do the same. The next day, Nagisa and Honoka head to school, discussing Akane before they make the decision to meet up with her and Hikari at the Cafe. Upon arrival, they ask Hikari something before noticing Akane isn't there. Hikari informs them that she had a shopping trip to take to the Supermarket near the Train Station, and suddenly Pollun appears and requests to play with Nagisa. She expresses shock before scolding him for not thinking clearly, since a customer could have showed up just then and seen him. Hikari claims that it is fine though, and allows Pollun to play with her, so agreeing, Nagisa runs off with all the fairies giving chase. Honoka decides to stay behind and keep Hikari company. Together they play, until Nagisa seems to lose her patience with Pollun and asks him to stop, or else she would get mad. To her surprise, Pollun claims that it would be okay if Nagisa got angry with him, and he tries to encourage it a little in hopes that she will. At the Cafe, Hikari and Honoka chat about Akane. Honoka asks if Hikari could do anything to help her, and Hikari admits that she knows Akane is really upset by the sudden decision thrown at her, recalling how sad she looked earlier. Suddenly Honoka spots a Cherry Blossom tree and comments that it may bloom after other trees, but it is always beautiful. Akane answers her cellphone, where she tells the person she plans to head over to Nakao's house after work ends. Nagisa sits down to talk with the fairies, still in the woods when Pollun asks her why Hikari doesn't get mad at him like Nagisa does. But before she can answer, Honoka appears to join them and explains, "If you really care about someone, you can get angry at them without even meaning it". Feeling worse, Pollun starts crying and runs away from them. In this time, Akane returns to the Cafe to see that Hikari is serving an older woman. She is surprised by how seriously Hikari is working and compliments her and the impressive business she is capable of doing. This causes the elderly woman to recall her young granddaughter, who wishes to help out just like Hikari does. Feeling happiness, Akane sheds few tears before returning inside and asking Hikari if she was practicing how to make Takoyaki. Hikari claims that she has, then confesses to how she felt regarding the decision Akane has to make. She then voices her gratitude for everything Akane has done for her up to this point. It's suddenly that Pollun appears, waving a can of whip cream. He wishes to help but Hikari claims she is doing fine and that he can go to play with the others. This causes him more sadness and he runs elsewhere. Nagisa and Honoka return to the Cafe in this time and they ask for an update from Akane. They tell her that they know she may have something on her mind, and they want her to know that she can tell them the truth if she wishes to. She claims she has made up her mind though, and as she spots Nakao walk inside she tells him honestly that they must follow their own paths, and that the business will be fine without her. Her little Cafe will grow bigger some day and this is the right place for her to be. Nakao admits that he expected her to stay, then he goes on to bring up something else; only for her to interrupt and say they should save it for somewhere else. To avoid anything else being said in front of the girls they take off to chat more personally. Just then Uraganos appears and Nagisa and Honoka transform to Cure Black and Cure White. Uraganos says that he does not have time to fight with them and demands that they bring Shiny Luminous to him, but they refuse, saying they won't let him take her away. He responds by attacking them with a blast of orange energy. In this time, Hikari searches for Pollun and finds a huge mess in the kitchen. She sees him doing something and scolds him, saying that he was being naughty. But to her initial confusion, Pollun is touched that she was scolding him and he embraces her- only for Uraganos to interrupt. Hikari protects Pollun and transforms into Shiny Luminous, saying that he can't touch Akane's cafe because it is her dream kingdom, and hers too. Uraganos ignores her passionate words and tries to destroy the Cafe but Luminous stops him with her Heartiel Baton. Cure Black and Cure White use this moment to use Marble Screw Max and drive him away. As things start to calm down the girls sit together with some ice cream and watch the cherry blossom tree as it begins to bloom. Main Events Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Nakao Trivia *This is the first episode of the season that has no Zakenna. *It is revealed that the Heartiel Baton can take a huge amount of damage. *The insert song I'm Here which is centered around Akane, is used at the end of this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes